The NonValentine Valentine Auction
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 841-847: It's Valentine's Day in June, how to sort out the mess of a date auction with mixed results? - Featured: Mike/Tina, Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Mercedes, Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Brittany, Will/Emma
1. 1 Date Pickers  2 Toe Tappers

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 40th cycle. Now cycle 41!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 41 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**, and **double days** (new to cycle 41)!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a DOUBLE day [see above].<strong> Two chapters in one!_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"<strong>

**1 & 2: Date Pickers & Toe Tappers  
>New Directions, faculty, and original characters<br>Featured:  
>MikeTina, Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Mercedes, Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Brittany, Will/Emma **

_Date Pickers_

The decorations had been unceremoniously stuck in storage four months earlier. Now June had rolled in and the gymnasium at McKinley High was taking a look more common halfway into February, with one very 'simple' reason.

Principal Figgins had the idea himself, for them to hold an auction on Valentine's Day, where students were to bid on their classmates of the McKinley Titans and Cheerios and win a dinner with them… He was quite proud. It would all work out, Coaches Beiste and Sylvester would look after the boys and girls, Breadstix had offered a good deal on the dinners, everything was perfect, and then… a hitch.

Evidently, the 'auctionees' had complained about the auction, claiming it would mess with their plans on that day. He had tried to reason with them, but all this had gotten him were more oppositions, to the point he'd finally had to fold. He couldn't just get rid of everything, so he'd put in a last ditch effort and suggested they simply move the auction to the last week of classes… They'd agreed. Four months later, here they were, and hearing the buzz going around the school about the auction had made him positively cheerful. And then there was Sue…

While Beiste had her team all ready to go, Sue was being told, along with her boys, this left the number of girls too low. She had to find a way to get at least three or four more. There was no way she would hold auditions and bring newbies into this, and she had to think really hard as to which of her cast-offs might be worthy of a second chance. She also had quitters.

Quinn had flat out said no. Santana had immediately turned this into a negotiation of terms, which were to apply for both herself and Brittany. Sue had promised, though in the back of her mind she was already planning an exit strategy. Either way she had her girls, and she could ignore the sudden hesitation once they'd found out the purpose of their reinstatements.

Finally the day had arrived and the gym had packed up. Some had come to bid, others it was clear had only come to see the 'show.' There was bound to be a mismatched pair and a bidding war or two… It could become interesting.

Backstage, the players and cheerleaders were ready to go, waiting to get sent off. Before they could go on, they were called to attention by their coaches. "Now I don't know how my assistant is telling you to behave tonight…"

"Not your assistant, Sue," Beiste shook her head. Sue just carried on.

"But, either way, it might be wise to listen. I'm sure it's going to be hard to control yourself with a number of people trying to buy you, just remember most of them are freaks, and if you're not careful you could end up in their basement, tied to a chair, and there is such a thing as bad bondage, believe me." There was an awkward and prolonged silence.

"And, have fun," Beiste clapped her hands together, trying to sound encouraging. Slowly the hum of conversation resumed. Beiste threw Sue a glare and moved along. She didn't pay attention.

"I will see none of that on stage or you're out, ladies!" she pointed to a cluster of Cheerios demonstrating their possible poses.

"I never should have said yes to this…" Santana frowned as she and Brittany stood to the side.

"You get a free meal at Breadstix," Brittany tried to cheer her up, which only half worked as Santana looked back to her.

"Rachel told me to try not to look too appealing so other girls wouldn't outbid her…" Finn told the other guys as they waited to go on.

"Tina's not letting anyone get the wrong idea, she said," Mike smirked.

"Wonder who I'll get…" Puck smirked.

"Isn't that 'who gets you'?" Artie asked. Puck just kept smirking. "Who do you want to get you?" Artie turned to Sam. He kept quiet.

"I should have brought more," Rachel shook her head as she walked into the gym with Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"I don't even know if I'll bid on anyone," Mercedes shrugged

"I'm not losing Mike here," Tina shook her head.

"Well at least you have a plan," Quinn smiled.

"So you remember the plan, right?" Kurt asked Blaine as they arrived.

"How could I forget it?" he promised.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, gather around, who's ready for an auction?" Beiste's voice boomed over the speakers and the room got loud, with voices and music.

"Settle down!" Sue's voice followed. "Now, welcome to the very delayed and now even more bizarre Valentine's Day auction… in June. In a moment your Titans and Cheerios will come out on stage, the bidding will start at five dollars, which is more than some of them should get…"

"The winning bid will receive one free meal for two at Breadstix to be enjoyed tonight. All proceeds go toward the new library," Beiste took over. "Now let's get this started with one of your very own Titans, Mr. Mike Chang!" Beiste presented, and the girls clamored while he came dashing out. Tina had her game face on. The bidding began, five dollars. There seemed to be two girls vying for him, raising to ten, fifteen, twenty…

"Fifty!" Tina cut to the chase and when the two girls looked back to her she gave a winning smile as though to say 'go ahead, try and outbid me.' They folded, and Beiste called 'sold!' On stage, Mike gave Tina a box with a grin, grabbing the envelope with the tickets on the way down as Tina gave the money. A few more went by, a Titan here, a Cheerio there…

"Finn's next," Rachel patted at Mercedes' arm, getting ready.

"Easy, easy," Mercedes pried her off.

"Sorry…" she breathed, straightening up as he took the stage. "He doesn't even have to try," she shook her head with a smile. Bidding started, and as she figured, it was… lively. She kept her cool, meeting each raise of the bid, though if no one backed down quick she'd run out of money and…

"One hundred!" a voice cut in and Rachel gasped, looking in her wallet.

"Going once!"

"Tina, give me money," she begged.

"I'm all out, I'm sorry."

"Going twice!"

"But before, you…"

"I was bluffing," Tina shrugged.

"Quinn, Mercedes…" Rachel turned to them…

"Sold!" Beiste declared and Rachel closed her eyes for a moment.

"Who was it? Maybe I can buy them off…" she looked around in time to see her go toward the stage. "Oh no…"

"Try winning her over…" Tina shook her head as Lauren Zizes grabbed the tickets victoriously. Finn followed, searching the crowd for Rachel.

"Well I'm not giving up," she shook her head.

"Artie's next…" Tina informed the others. They weren't sure what would happen, and then the bidding started, slowly climbing until one girl had won with forty dollars. "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's that girl, with the tots…" Kurt winced.

"Her name's Penny," Mercedes told him.

Up next came Puck and, to the best of the coaches' warnings, once he got on stage and girls got cheering, there was little to do to hold him down. Quinn had not particularly gone in there intent on bidding, but then he'd gotten up there and she felt like some breadsticks would be good right about now. She was still counting the money she had though when a coup occurred and Cheerio Jenny entered the bidding war. She herself had been handed her tickets, as bought by Jacob Ben Israel, but now she looked to trade up. The tickets for Puck were hers in a flash.

She had taken out her money, and this was for a good cause, so she could still bid, even if it wasn't Puck as she'd intended, maybe hoped… She supposed it would all depend on who came next…

When Sam came on the stage, another wave of bidding began. While Mercedes had suddenly grown very quiet, Quinn hesitated. Things hadn't ended the best with them, a few months back. Maybe this was her chance to make it right, somehow. So she raised her hand, entering the bid, warding off her 'opponents' one by one until she was the last one standing and the tickets were hers. When Sam saw it was her, he had the same look she had… 'Let's see how it goes.'

Backstage, Brittany was next, Santana to go right after. Before she went, she looked back to Santana, who was looking ahead but not fooling her. "Have fun, okay?" Brittany begged.

"You, too," Santana smiled at her, getting one back as the blonde was called to the stage.

"Okay, just watch them, see where they take it, although these guys are usually cheap…" Kurt instructed.

"I got this," Blaine insisted. As predicted, some did fall back after twenty, though others persisted. Much like Tina earlier though, Blaine cut in and wiped them out. "See?" he looked back to Kurt.

"Good, go," he nudged him to get the tickets. "My turn." When Santana took to the stage, the scenario was more or less the same, and Kurt waited, watched until he could blindside them all. There were some looks as he was declared the winner, but he strolled right up and claimed his tickets and his date.

"Kurt, you know, I'm touched, but I don't see how…" Santana started before he pulled her along and directed himself where he'd seen Blaine go to stand with Brittany. "You got her bid?" Santana frowned, surprised.

"Well, it goes like this," Kurt nodded, handing his tickets to her before looking to Blaine. "Got ours?" Blaine held up the envelope with a smirk. "Good night, ladies," he bowed his head, exiting with Blaine. Santana watched them go, then turned to a smiling Brittany.

"Did you know?" she asked, but Brittany shook her head. "Alright then… what are we waiting for?"

_Toe Tappers_

With the auction ended, the couples with dates headed off toward the mall, while the others dispersed. Mike and Tina had long cleared out of there though, wanting to get the best table. They were the first to arrive. "Which one do you want?" he asked, smirking. She considered, then…

"There," she pointed, and they went to sit. "How much do we get to spend?"

"There's a special menu," he picked it up and handed it to her. "You weren't kidding about no one getting in the way," he smiled and she laughed.

"Like I'd let anyone else take you… I'm not the jealous type… most days… But you're my non-Valentine Valentine, not theirs," she declared and he nodded.

"Good to know. And for the record, I would have snatched you up in a heartbeat if the situation was reversed.

"Don't doubt it for a second."

"Are you anxious for Regionals?" he asked as they got their drinks. She frowned.

"We just lost Nationals."

"No, it's February, Regionals in a few weeks, remember?" he shook his head and she smirked.

"Right, of course, I forgot," she excused herself before sitting up. "I hope we win," she nodded.

"If we win, we get to go to New York," he spoke with 'wonderment,' making her laugh.

"Have you ever been?"

"To New York? Never, no. You?"

"Once, but I was five, so I don't really remember anything except 'big and bright.'"

"Bet it stayed with you," he smiled; they'd had this conversation on the plane to New York.

"In fact, it did," she admired his 'guess.'

"Of course if we do win then Kurt and the Warblers will lose. I don't think there'd be a tie this time," he pointed out.

"You never know, he could transfer back…" she supposed, and again there was an exaggerated sort of response, pretending not to know what they had already lived.

"Can't believe you didn't bring a jacket, it's still winter, you'll freeze," he shook his head and she nodded along.

"I guess I was just excited to get here with you and I forgot it," she spoke with a sigh. "Good thing I have you to keep me warm," she took his hand and he squeezed hers. Just then they saw more of the couples start to arrive.

"Some of them do not look happy," Mike commented.

"Well they can't all have good girlfriends like you do," she shrugged and he smiled. "What's Rachel doing here, did she bid on someone else?" But then they saw she was with Mercedes, going and sitting at a table outside the section reserved for the McKinley auction dates. "Weird…"

"Speaking of weird," Mike nodded another way and Tina turned, seeing Artie move to a table with Penny. Judging by his face they could imagine the car ride had already been awkward.

Once their food had arrived the gawking was abandoned and they looked back to one another. "Well, if we do win Regionals, then I can't wait to go to New York with you," she smiled.

"The others will be there, too," he smiled back.

"Detail," she shrugged, waved it off. "But you'll be there, and I'll be there… and New York will be there," her whole face brightened… He loved seeing her like that.

"And maybe at some point while we're there, we'll go out on the balcony at night, see the city lights, and I'll tell you we'll go back again later, just us. And we will."

"Hasn't happened yet," she smiled.

"But I meant it," he promised, dropping the charade now.

"I know you will."

"So, if this is Valentine's Day, what do we do to make it special? You did 'buy' me, so I'm at your disposal," he reminded.

"That's true," she pondered the options.

"Not that every day with you isn't special," he added. "Weren't you the one who said, that every day was Valentine's Day? Of course there were a few more… tears," he indicated her face and she blushed, semi-embarrassed as she remembered her song meltdown a few months back. "So maybe we're already doing something 'special,'" he explained.

"What if you were the one who sang to me this time?" she suggested.

"Where, here?" he asked, looking around.

"As romantic as that might be, I wouldn't force that on you," she smiled. "Here, anywhere, you, Mike Chang, owe me a song," she decided.

"As you wish," he offered his hand and they shook on it. "Now I have a question."

"Yes, you can have some of my salad," she guessed.

"Well, thank you," he moved to take it. "But I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight, after this is done, we could watch a movie…"

"Cuddle up for Valentine's Day," she nodded, smiling.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed, and now she was the one with 'question face.' Without a word, he passed her some of his chicken. "Thanks," she smiled, carefully getting up to lean and kiss him over the table.

She considered herself so lucky at this time. From what she'd seen, not many of them had actually managed to get the dates they wanted. In some cases they were at least with friends, so it wouldn't be that bad, but there were plenty of them out there who were possibly counting down the minutes until they were free.

Meanwhile, here she was, with the boy she'd wanted, the boy she loved, and it wasn't hard to imagine themselves to be in February, with the breeze of winter still hanging on, instead of June, with summer on their heels. If she blocked out the rest of the world, concentrated on him, then it was February 14th. Her feelings for him were just the same on any day, not just this one, but it did do something to heighten it all, if she looked at it that way. It was a day to reflect and see how happy she was, had been, would be… oh…

"Tina, are you okay?" Mike asked, smiling.

"Crap, I'm doing it again," she laughed, reaching for her napkin to wipe at her tears. "Quick, say something funny," she begged, hand flailing.

"Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste are having a breadstick fight?" he tried, and she looked around.

"What?" they weren't there. When she turned around though, he had a breadstick balanced on his upper lip like a mustache. She burst out laughing and he made the stick tip forward, snapping it in half and eating it. "Thank you…" she managed once she caught her breath.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	2. 3 Push Uppers 4 Tot Eaters

A/N: Sorry for the delay, as you may know the site was acting up today ;)

* * *

><p><strong>"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"<strong>

**3 & 4: Push Uppers & Tot Eaters**

_Push Uppers_

Finn had tried to keep up with the proceedings of the auction while he'd been up there, but with the lights, the sounds, it was easy to get lost. When he heard the last bid, he knew it wasn't Rachel but beyond that… He didn't know how much money she had, but he was pretty sure it was less than a hundred… and then it was done, someone else had won, someone… Lauren?

He looked through the crowd… He could always find her in a heartbeat. When their eyes met though, it was with a helpless sort of confusion: what were they supposed to do now? They'd both said, before tonight, that in the very much not hoped for eventuality that he should get taken by someone else, that he should honor it. Still at this one moment in time, with the accomplished fact, he wished he could back down, and she probably felt the same. But he wouldn't be that guy she'd fallen for if he backed down on his word.

So off he'd gone with Lauren Zizes. She may have been in Glee Club for a few months now, but she was still a stranger in a lot of ways. And now he was about to have dinner with her. He didn't want to make it look like he didn't want to be there, but he did wish he was going with Rachel, not Lauren… The ride to the restaurant had been more silence than anything else. They got to the restaurant, got a table, and then he had to ask…

"So… can I ask how come…"

"How come I bid on you?" she completed for him. He gave a short nod. "Don't sell yourself short, Hudson. You're not usually my type, but I did want to participate in a big way, not because I'm big on these kinds of things, but I do like a good book once in a while, and our library is seriously lacking…" she shook her head. "I saw the girls were giving a good fight for you so I figured 'why not?' And here we are," she indicated the table.

"Oh… well… that's good, that you like books," he nodded. "I try to, but a lot of times I kind of fall asleep," he admitted.

"Well, thank goodness you're pretty," she smirked.

"Thanks… I think," he frowned.

"So, let me guess, you were hoping to get bought off by Rachel Berry tonight?" He gave a nod. "Have I mentioned how idiotic it is that we had to lose out on Nationals because you two couldn't wait until we were off the stage?"

"Yeah, you and everyone else in the club," he averted his eyes.

"I mean I wasn't particularly into this whole Glee Club thing to begin with. But we won that first time, or tied at least, and that was… fun," she shrugged. "So I stuck with it. Then we won again, or for real this time, so again I got into it. And then, we lost… It was a real eye opener though. So I guess, really, I should be thanking you, for 'breaking the spell.'"

"Wait, are you out of Glee Club now?"

"I haven't been there since we got back from New York, haven't you noticed?" she frowned and he blinked.

"Sure, I mean…"

"Whatever," she shrugged. "You got Kurt back now, it's not like you're one member short anyway," she pointed out. He wasn't sure whether to feel like he had to get out of there, or if he felt bad… But he could imagine she wasn't much for pity.

And then he saw her… Rachel. She had to have just arrived or he would have seen her… She sat outside the 'date zone,' with Mercedes. When she saw him back he tried not to look so obvious about things, with Lauren in between. Maybe he could just… "I'm going to… I just need to…" Lauren looked to him with a frown, then looked over her shoulder and waved to Rachel, who awkwardly waved back.

"You just need to go talk to her," she finished the sentence he wasn't going to.

"It's just that we…"

"I don't need the details, just don't take too long or I'm ordering for you."

"Oh, anything's fine," he shrugged before moving off to meet Rachel. When she saw him coming she got up and took a few steps forward. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would…"

"I know, I understand," Rachel promised. "How's it going over there?"

"Well, kind of awkward. Hey, did you know Lauren's not in Glee Club anymore?"

"Yeah, since we got back from New York."

"Right…" he blinked, then paused with a sigh. "I really wish it was you up here, even if it's not really Valentine's Day," he explained.

"I know what you mean, I wish I was there, too," she nodded. "But… you should go," she insisted. He looked around, then leaned over to kiss her.

"At least we can't get in trouble for that one," he told her and she chuckled. He went back to his table, just as Rachel was approached by Emma.

"Miss Pillsbury, I didn't know you'd be here…"

"Well, Will and I are chaperones, Figgins wanted to make sure, no liabilities…" she explained, then pointed off to Will, across the restaurant. Teacher and student waved to each other." So what are you doing out here, don't you have a date?"

"No, my date is being 'had' by someone else," she pointed to the table, where Finn had rejoined Lauren.

"I see," Emma nodded. "Why are you here then? I mean it seems to me like that'd do more harm than good, having to sit here and watch," she pointed out.

"I guess," Rachel shrugged.

"But then it is sort of like Valentine's Day, who knows, you might still get a miracle," she gave her a smile before moving along.

"Or make it happen myself…" Rachel breathed. For the moment, she went back to sit at the table with Mercedes. Miss Pillsbury was probably right, and even as she sat there Rachel knew if she was going to get her man, then her miracle had to be bold.

_Tot Eaters_

He wasn't sure what would happen on that night. If he still had a girlfriend he'd feel more secure, but Tina had Mike now, and Brittany was getting closer to Santana day by day… Now here he was, and he felt like that boy again, the one he'd been before, who thought he could never get a girl to notice him. He kept having this dream where he would roll out on that stage and the room would fall silent, and when they wouldn't be able to get anyone to raise the bid they'd actually try to bring it down, get people to take pity… By the time he'd wake up he actually owed them money…

When it was finally time for the auction and he was about to get called up, he told himself that, no matter what, he was sure it couldn't get as bad as his dream. He wasn't sure whether that was still true when it came down to the result. No, he hadn't been bid-less, it had actually been a good run, and he was proud. But then he saw who it was.

He knew her name was Penny something, Penny… It had to start with an A, because any class that ever sorted them alphabetically she'd always be one or two behind him. All he knew was what he heard. He knew she'd been suspended a lot, one off from expulsion, and she'd helped Mercedes put the tots in former Principal Sylvester's tailpipe… 'Intense' was usually the word used when describing her.

The car ride had revolved around her nearly busting a lung, laughing at the word 'artichoke' and his name being Artie. "Arti… choke… arti… choke…" the word came in pieces amidst her laughter. If he wasn't busy fearing a second car accident that would finally do him in, he was starting to think choking was a pretty good alternative at this point…

By the time they got to the restaurant – in one piece, miraculously – he was having to remind himself of his commitment, and that he'd probably never hear the end of it from the coaches if he didn't try and stick with it. He locked eyes with Mike and Tina across the way, practically Morse code blinking an SOS.

"It's too bad they stopped serving tots after Sylvester threatened to sue…" Penny shook her head, then paused and looked at him the same way she had when 'artichoke' had come to her. "Sylvester… sue…" she pressed, and he could see her cheeks get red trying to swallow back her laughter.

"Right, clever," he nodded, trying to smile normally.

"So, let's see…" she observed the set menu. "I wonder if we can have one of everything… It's on the menu they gave us…" she pointed out.

"Isn't it a lot?"

"Well, there's two of us…" He would have been lying if he said he didn't think if there was enough food then she'd be too busy to talk… and then promptly started picturing her forking down a table load of food but still talking… What were the odds he could have option A without option B? He would get to find out, apparently, as in the time he'd been lost in thought she'd already placed the order. "I convinced them!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Just imitated my dad… He's a lawyer," she nodded, sucking down half her glass. He was almost sorry he'd missed that…

"He must be proud," he nodded slowly.

"Hardly," she chuckled. "But if I ever get in trouble, I've got him on speed dial," she nodded.

"So, how come you picked me?" he had to know… If she had some kind of crush on him, he might have to move…

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You're always in front of me, and you have those funny sweaters… I figured a familiar face… Plus, I didn't have too much money, so…"

"Right," he bowed his head, anxious for the food to arrive.

When it did arrive, it arrived. They had to remove anything that could be removed, in order to make space for the various plates on the table. Penny had a fork in hand and stars in her blue eyes… It was like a culinary horror movie, and she was about to lay waste to a table full of unsuspecting food… He couldn't look away.

Her fork moved from one plate to the next so swiftly, and she didn't say a word, completely zoned in. He had to say, it was impressive. He must have been staring because, after a while, she'd looked up at him, mouth closed around a bite and, after swallowing, she asked why he wasn't eating. He blinked and dutifully picked up his fork, started doing as she did, though not as fast, of course, and she resumed.

It wasn't exactly what he could have hoped for, and he still very much wanted to get out of there, but in the silence of consumption he knew time was passing.

So he hated being single, he saw this now. He'd been so lucky to have had girlfriends as he'd had, even if he'd driven them away. He could be romantic, liked to do romantic things, but then he'd mess up. Now here he was on this night where they had to get in the mood for romance and instead he had an eating contest… It would soon be cut short, when Penny would show herself not to be a bottomless pit after all, bowing out and leaving him behind.

He could make do, even just with friends right now. He was so thankful for Glee Club, for everything they all did together… Instead, tonight he found himself alone with a table covered in half-eaten plates… He didn't want to look around and find people looking. So he shifted some of the plates around to put one in front of himself and focus on it.

He realized after a while that Penny had been his ride to the restaurant, and without her he was stuck there. He could call his mother or father, but they weren't expecting him for a while, and he didn't want to have to explain why he was early. He'd rather make up a story. Maybe he could get a ride from Mr. Schue or Miss Pillsbury… At least he was sure he wouldn't starve while he waited.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	3. 5 Cheer Killers 6 Ex Lovers

**"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"**

**5 & 6: Cheer Killers & Ex Lovers**

_Cheer Killers_

When he'd hit that stage, you would have thought this was a much bigger venue, a larger crowd, and he was their rock god… Okay, maybe he was embellishing, but to him that had been it. He wasn't sure what he was expecting as far as who would 'win' him, but at this point he had nothing to lose. He and Lauren had broken up now, and maybe it was time he got himself back out there… even if there were still certain hang ups left elsewhere, but he couldn't do anything if she didn't… that wasn't about to happen now as far as he knew, so… on with the show.

The more they'd shout, the more he played to it… it was like a game. And when the dust had settled his evening belonged, of all people, to a blonde Cheerio. This didn't surprise him one bit. Jenny certainly had a way of getting what she wanted, and Jacob was not at all what she wanted.

"So, here we go again, Jenny," he smirked as they met at the foot of the stage.

"Again? It never happened. It was going to happen, last year. But then you stood me up, for Quinn Fabray. And you know, if my math is correct, that's around the time the two of you got all into conception," she gave that sticky sweet smile of hers and his smirk turned close to a sneer. "That could have been a close one," she breathed out in 'relief.'

"So what is this? Pay back?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't decided what it is yet. So come on, we'll take my car," she grabbed his tickets, dropped hers to the ground, didn't notice when someone picked them up.

The drive to Breadstix had been something he'd probably block out of his memory as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if this torture was part of her pay back, but her belting along to the radio in this nasal and wounded-animal-sounding voice made him petrified of her ever wanting to join Glee Club. All the "at least she's hot" thoughts couldn't pardon that voice…

Finally they'd reached the mall and the 'singing' stopped. He let out a breath. They arrived at the door to Breadstix just as another pair was waiting to be seated. When he saw who it was he tried to stall, let them go by, not to be seen, but of course there was Jenny… Damn Jenny…

"Oh, hello, Quinn, Sam," she spoke and the two of them turned. "I thought the two of you had broken up…"

"We did," Quinn confirmed carefully.

"You know, we do miss you on the Cheerios, but what can you do. I like your hair like that, it's cute," she smiled, reaching to Quinn's recently cut hair. The first pair was finally taken to be seated, and for a brief moment he swore Quinn had looked back to him. A minute later it had been his and Jenny's turn to be seated, on the other side of the restaurant. He didn't realize what the brief encounter had done to him until Jenny had looked to him and asked what was wrong.

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Talk to them like that," he went on.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just asked after her, it's called being nice."

"More like nosy," he stared down at his menu.

"Just decide what you want, Puckerman," her voice got snippy. 'Not you, that's for sure,' he thought to himself.

But did 'not Jenny' mean 'Quinn' or… Something had snapped, seeing her there a moment ago. It had been unexpected, and usually that led to the confusion. His history with Quinn was riddled with stops and starts, questions and frictions, pain and happiness… There was always something and they never got that one real chance. Now he wasn't sure if the possibility was still there, or if too much had happened, if they'd changed and become too different…

"Are there naked girls on that menu of yours, because you're kind of staring real hard at that thing," Jenny's voice brought him back to reality.

"What? Nak… No, sorry," he coughed, sitting up. "Hey, look, chicken," he nodded to the menu.

"Don't feel like chicken."

"Eat whatever you want," he shrugged. The evening was not looking nearly the way he had envisioned it, and now all he wanted was for it to come to an end.

Maybe he couldn't let her go because of what she represented. When he'd been with her it was the closest he'd come to everything falling into place, to being normal… as close to normal as a teenage pregnancy could get, sure, but he was actually seeing something of a future, a direction. He'd done it for the baby, but for her, too.

"What are you looking at?" Again it was Jenny's voice which came and dragged him out of thought. It only unnerved him more.

"Nothing," he sighed, putting the menu down as he turned his eyes back to it.

"Well, look at me," she told him, then laughed so suddenly he startled and did as she asked. Before he could ask what was going on, he came walking up to the table: Brian, Jenny's – recent – ex. "What are you doing here?" Jenny looked to him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We're broken up, Brian," she shook her head.

"I want you back," Brian persisted, but Jenny just pretended she couldn't hear.

"Alright, you know what, looks like you two have things to talk about, so why don't I just leave. Enjoy the dinner, Valentine in June and all…" Puck got up and moved to exit. Her whole reason for buying him at the auction had not been as straightforward as she would have led him to believe. But, hey, if they could make it work then more power to them…

As for him, he wasn't feeling very romantic, all on his own that night. Normally he might have sought out a back-up, but… his head was still too clouded up, and he couldn't see beyond his thoughts of the past.

_Ex Lovers_

He wasn't exactly all jazzed up about the auction. All the others who had boyfriends and girlfriends, they knew they had a chance to get a free dinner. But him and Mercedes, it was still in the complicated stage of their relationship. The words boyfriend and girlfriend were not on the table just yet. Even then, he'd put the idea to her, about buying him for the auction, but eventually they had agreed it was too early, and they should keep going as they were.

So standing on that stage he knew she wasn't going to be the one bidding on him, and so it wouldn't feel like 'Valentine's Day.' He had no idea who would get him, but he'd find out soon enough.

The second he heard her voice, he knew, and he had no idea how to feel about it, really… But then she'd won, so he guessed he was about to find out. He stepped off the stage just as she'd handed her money over and got their tickets. "Hey," he nodded slowly.

"Hey…" Quinn replied just as slow. There was silence, but then they had to move away from the stage. "Look, if this is too weird for you…" she started, shaking her head.

"No, no, it's okay," he promised. "Might be good to catch up, actually."

"Yeah, it would be nice," she agreed.

So they got in the car and headed toward the restaurant. The ride was silent, if they didn't count the looks being thrown left and right. As they got to the restaurant, they stopped and waited to be seated. He was just about to speak when Jenny and Puck stepped up behind and Jenny addressed them. The whole thing happened quickly and then they were left behind, as Sam and Quinn were shown to their table.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I stopped trying to figure Jenny out a long time ago," she shook her head.

"Right," he nodded. Now that this was out, silence tried and grasped them. "I was surprised that you were the one to buy my date," he admitted.

"Well I just thought we should talk, I guess. We broke up a few months ago now, and I know that was my fault," she nodded. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't still miss you, one way or another… I really miss the friendship part," she smiled tentatively.

"I'd be lying, too," he bowed his head after a moment. "And I miss it… too," he smiled back, and she relaxed, let hers open up a bit more.

"Did I keep you from someone by bidding though? I mean you and Santana, that's done, right?"

"Not really sure it ever really existed," he admitted.

"Right, well… anyone else special?" he didn't answer, but he didn't have to; she could see it on his face. Even then, she didn't call her on it, which he didn't pick up on. "Because if there is, then I'd understand, you know, we could… I mean, we don't have to."

"It's your money, wouldn't want it to go to waste," he pointed out. "So, look, how about this: we talk for a while, catch up, like you said. Then after that, I can possibly go and find this someone special… and you can do the same." So apparently he was going to call her on whatever her face had betrayed.

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded with a smile, further relaxing. "How are things with the family? Any progress?" she asked and he smiled back.

"They're good, family's good," he reported. "My father's actually started looking for work out-of-state," he revealed.

"Oh…" she blinked. "So you're moving?"

"No guarantee yet, I mean he's still looking here, too. We already had to leave one city behind, we won't do it again if we can prevent it. But at this point it might be our only option."

"It would really be too bad," she nodded.

"Some great memories though. All of you in Glee Club, and getting to fly to New York… even if we lost."

"Yeah, New York…" she sighed, thinking back on that, too. So many things had happened back there…

"Some not so great memories either…"

"Oh, you can forget those," she waved them up, and it got them both laughing. She didn't want them resting on those parts, the ones that lead to the two of them breaking up. She wasn't there to get him back, but she didn't want this talk of theirs to have to get tripped up by those things… especially now that he might be moving away.

So they'd talked through water and breadsticks, about this and that, families, classes, Glee Club, until the waitress came to take their order and Quinn took this as her cue.

"I'm not staying," she told the woman, getting up and looking to Sam. "Come back in a minute, they'll be ready to order." He got up as well, gave a quick hug, which she returned.

"Thanks," he told her. She smiled, moving off. She looked back and saw… Was that Brian and Jenny making out in that booth? It sure wasn't Puck.

At the door she had to stop, curious to see who this person of his was. She watched him stand at their booth for a moment, take a breath, then march down the row of booths to… It wasn't Rachel, was it? No, that'd be too…"

He extended his hand, not to Rachel, but to Mercedes. Quinn smiled.

She didn't stick around to find out how it would go, but she had a good feeling. She'd sort of seen them here and there, over the weeks, since… well, she guessed since prom, even if she'd tried to forget that night.

Coming out of the restaurant, she'd found him sitting at the curb. "Puck?" He looked back at her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Probably same thing you are." He got up, standing to face her. "Hungry?"

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	4. 7 Reunited Dreamers 8 Secret Lovers

**"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"**

**7 & 8: Reunited Dreamers & Secret Lovers**

_Reunited Dreamers_

She hadn't known how she'd work this thing out with Finn and the dinner, and then she'd stepped on it – literally. After almost tripping she'd looked down and found the envelope, the dinner tickets inside. She blinked, looking around… No one looked to be claiming it… What'd be the harm? Cautiously she slipped the envelope in her pocket, straightened back up, none the wiser. She'd gone back to Mercedes and, seeing she didn't look to want to stick around and see Sam's auction, she decided: they were going to Breadstix. What they'd do there, that was still left to be decided, but that was the start.

They'd made it to the restaurant, a car ride later. Mercedes was keeping to her quiet demeanor. Rachel was too deep in thought to get too chatty either. It wasn't like she expected to show up there and find Finn all swooning over Zizes… But she knew he wanted to do right by his commitment to the auction, and that was one of so many reasons to love him. In this case though, she couldn't help but be a little selfish.

This was their day, Valentine's Day, even if it wasn't real. The real Valentine's Day had them apart, broken up, and she wanted it back… It was meant to be their first one as a couple. Instead, they were held back from one another, and here it was happening again. She didn't know if he understood it the way she did, but she knew he was just as disappointed as she was about not getting their dinner.

Getting to the restaurant, the two of them could not be seated in the same area as the auction couples, further establishing the separation between them and her. The waitress asked them what they wanted, but for the moment they weren't ordering. Rachel sat there, watching Finn and Lauren in their booth. He didn't take long to spot her, and when he did and came over, she felt her heart speed up. He was only there for a moment, but it was enough. And after talking to Miss Pillsbury the one certain thing was she had to act.

It was when she sat that she felt it in her pocket: the envelope. All at once the idea shot through her with a spark, making her sit up. "Excuse me?" she flagged down the waitress.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"Something… I'm doing something…" she spoke though her attention was on the waitress. When the woman came, annoyed, Rachel put the tickets on the table. "Free dinner, please? To go."

She'd ordered for them both, choosing what she thought he'd like. Now she had to wait… Her patience was nothing to write home about at the moment. She barely noticed when Sam came and took Mercedes back to his table. Now on her own her fingers drummed on the table, eyes making a constant arch between the table and the kitchen… Eyes on him, eyes on… Where was the waitress?

"Free dinner," she finally appeared, placing the bag on the table. Rachel had her tip in hand already, put the money down and grabbed the bag in one continued motion. She walked the line of booths, keeping an eye on her surroundings. By some kind of luck, as she was making her approach, Lauren got up, heading to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Rachel made her dash, sneaking up behind him.

"Finn!" she kept her voice low, still he jumped, turned.

"What's going on?"

"Come on, let's go," she waved her hand for him to follow.

"But what about…" he pointed to the bathroom.

"I know, but… what about us?" she begged, hand still out. He nodded.

"She's not going to miss me… She pretty much said so," he admitted.

"So what's it going to be?" she offered her hand for the third time, and now he put his hand in hers. "Good, because I think she's coming…" she spoke rapidly before tugging on his arm and pulling him in a run out the door. She couldn't quit smiling, like they were pulling off the heist of the century.

They ran until they were outside, and then Rachel stopped, briefly forgetting where she'd parked her car. "What's in the bag?" Finn asked behind her. She turned to him, and in doing so she had a thought… two thoughts. The first one was the location of her car. The second was the fact she had a blanket in her trunk which, once retrieved, could be laid down for an impromptu picnic.

"If you'd do the honors…" she indicated a patch of grass just beyond the pavement of the parking lot. Finn set the blanket and sat with her as she opened the bag, she handed him his dinner, she took her own, and finally… she breathed out. "So it wasn't exactly our plan, but this is good, isn't it?" she looked back to him, found him smiling.

"I think it's perfect," he nodded, and now she smiled back.

"Well, we should eat before it gets cold," she indicated the food containers. "Not that we have to worry about the weather cooling anything," she looked around.

"Can't do that on regular Valentine's Day," he went on smiling, "Not here anyway."

"Right," she agreed, and they got to eating. "Did I see… Quinn and Puck back there?" she looked back to the poor. "I was kind of too busy running," she laughed.

"I was too busy trying not to lose grip and fall," he admitted.

"Fair enough… Oh well," she shrugged.

"Hey…" he spoke and she looked back to him. "Happy Valentine's Day," he wished her and she beamed. "Finally," he added, and she only smiled brighter – he did remember.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she returned, he put his food down, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a box.

"We're always delayed with three things, aren't we? Christmas at Valentine's, and now…" he looked to her.

"We'll be on time with the next one," she vowed, and he nodded. When he handed her the box, she came to realize… "Wait, you got this… back then?"

"In a way," he confirmed. "Guess I figured I'd get to give it to you at some point, for the right reason," he explained, and she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't crying. "Open it," he smiled.

"But… I didn't get you anything…" she admitted, disappointed.

"I think this is the best present you could have gotten me," he indicated the dinner spread. Reassured, she opened the box. "It might not make sense at first," he warned, but then she grinned.

"You found that at the theater…" she picked up the token. "Our first date… you kept it."

"Never left my side. But I want you to have it now," he nodded. She leaned over, kissed him.

"Won't leave my side."

_Secret Lovers_

She hadn't intended to go at all that night. She knew she wouldn't bid on him and so did he… They weren't ready. But then Rachel had asked, Tina had asked, and by the time Kurt had asked she finally just kind of gave in. She didn't want to get involved, but she was there, and she finally got out of there as they were auctioning him off. Rachel was going to Breadstix, wanted her to come along. She was well aware of what this would mean, but finally she'd agreed and they went.

She got there, figuring it couldn't get worse, but then she saw who had won Sam's date: Quinn, his ex… and on Valentine's Day of all days. It may have been June, but the mood of the night was well set on this being mid-February… What if that re-ignited things between the two of them and Sam completely forgot what they'd had these last few weeks? She didn't want to think it would happen, but then what else was she supposed to think?

But then she watched and saw Quinn get up, then Sam as well, and… they hugged? Her heart was just on the verge of sinking, but then Quinn walked away. Mercedes had watched her go, missing Sam's approach. When she looked back, he was just a couple of feet away, with a careful smile.

"Hey, Mercedes," he nodded.

"Hi, Sam," she smiled.

"So my 'date' had to go and we never even got around to ordering," he revealed.

"That's too bad…"

"But, hey, you're here, we're in Glee Club together… It would only make sense for you to join me…" he let her reach the obvious conclusion: they had an excuse.

"Makes sense," she agreed, getting up and following him back to his table, where they sat across from one another. "So Quinn just left?" she had to ask.

"We both had other places to be, I think," he nodded. "Mike was here, with you," he smiled, and she did, too.

"So that works out for one of us," she declared and he nodded. "You know… I would have bid on you tonight."

"I know."

"But now we're here, so it still worked out. Just to make it even though, how about I get us ice cream after?"

"Not saying no to that," he smiled. "You would have been ruthless, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, those girls wouldn't have stood a chance," she smirked, and he shook his head with that same smirk.

"Think we'll ever get out there and actually say we're dating?" he asked after a moment.

"It's definitely in our future," she nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "But we're good for now," he went on.

"We are," she agreed.

It did occur to him that he should tell her about his father's out-of-state job search. He would tell her, but doing it today just wouldn't share this dinner they needed something good, positive and happy. The possibility of his moving away did not fit that bill, so he'd keep it to himself, today and maybe a few days more, so not to stick this revelation so close that it'd negate the evening.

"Hey, you with me?" Mercedes asked, and he realized he may have been distracted by the thoughts of his potential departure. He put that away, bringing back a smile.

"I'm right here," he promised.

"So, one year of Glee Club done, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Well, a lot of things have changed, that's for sure. It was all confusing and awkward, and I thought at least half of you were insane…"

"Where did I fall?"

"Somewhere in the middle," he admitted and she nodded. "But I totally get it now. I'm really glad I did it, that I got to meet all of you, right now you most of all," he told her and she grinned.

They had put in their dinner orders and, once the waitress had accepted the switch in diners, the two of them were left to make time pass until their food arrived. The activity of choice became to spy on the other couples sitting in the McKinley section… or standing in it.

"Hope Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury at least get dinner out of this, too," Mercedes spoke as they watched the Glee Club director and the guidance counsellor pass by each other along their chaperone rounds, sharing a smile.

"Hope those two come up for air," Sam indicated Jenny and Brian, and Mercedes nearly lost it, laughing with him.

"Puck's gone, Quinn's gone… Wonder if they went together."

"Well we know Rachel and Finn are gone…" Sam nodded. They had both been startled by their mad dash, much like the rest of the restaurant. Mercedes motioned with her head and Sam looked where she indicated. "Where did Penny go?"

"I don't know, but at least he's not alone anymore… How much food did they order?" she was amazed. Sam looked to her, smiling so bright and all over, and all he could think about was the hole which would be left without that girl in his life if they did move…

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	5. 9 Memory Holders 10 Friend Supporters

**"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"**

**9 & 10. Memory Holders & Friend Supporters**

_Memory Holders_

It hadn't hit him until later, on the actual dinner date, that he had kind of expected her to bid on him, maybe somewhere even wanted her to. On the outside and on – most of – the inside, he'd been looking for anything, ready for anything. But then there was always that corner, long ago set for her and uninhabitable by anyone and anything else, and right there lay the hope that she'd be the one to step out of the crowd to claim his evening and his company.

But it hadn't been her, and since then the disappointments had been wrestling to be the next to come at him. The worst part had been running into her, there at the door, just for a moment but long enough for her to be brought back from the back of his mind and rest there to keep hold of him, relentless. Brian's arrival had been his way out. He'd left him and Jenny to deal with whatever they had to or wanted to. Then he'd gotten outside he had remembered she and her little car had been his ride and for a moment he'd sat at the curb outside the restaurant. He didn't plan to stay as long as he did, but the night air had been good for him so he didn't feel like moving. Maybe it was a good thing he'd stayed, because after a while… there she was. She now found herself just as dateless, and he could think, looking at her, that he had been plaguing her mind, too…

Then in asking if he was hungry she had gone ahead and opened the possibility that maybe their evening wasn't over. Before he could even answer, they'd both nearly been moved down by the passing of Hurricane Finchel. On instinct he'd reached and grabbed her arm to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"You alright?" he asked, letting go after.

"Yeah," she laughed, fixing her hair and looking off to the pair of them, still running. "Where are they going?" she shook her head.

"No clue," he shrugged. "Wherever it is, I'm not going, so…" she looked back to him, and now it was their situation again. "I don't really feel like Breadstix right now, do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't really feel like it either," she agreed. "How do you feel about pizza?" she asked, and he made a face. "Right, why do I ask?" she smiled. "Come on."

After taking a walk back around to the entrance of the mall, they headed in, to the pizza place. Quinn thought for sure he'd go into his usual diatribe about how this place was never going to measure up to the old place, Marty's Pizza, now known to the people of Lima as Breadstix. But then they got there and she didn't hear a peep about it.

"So, what, one or two slices for you?" he asked.

"Just get one big one," she smirked.

"Are you sure? I mean I've never known you to be a big eater."

"Just get the pizza," she nodded up to the counter, smirking still. He just shook his head to himself. He could feel it, too, the evening had taken a turn. They hadn't done much, didn't need to. When it was just the two of them they didn't need word one to be back in that place that was all their own, that no one else could ever hope to find or understand, not like them.

They got a table, something to drink as they waited on their pizza. "You were going to bid on me, weren't you?" he asked, guessing, and she gave a 'caught' smile, nodding.

"I didn't even have time to get a word in and Jenny snatched you up."

"She said it was payback for standing her up last year and hooking up with you instead," he revealed, and she laughed.

"Is she serious?"

"Turned out she was just trying to make Brian jealous, I think."

"Well, when I left they were going at it in that booth, so I think it worked," she stifled back her laughter, and now he was the one laughing. The timing of the pizza's arrival, in that moment, allowed the breath to make them both reflect on… things, anything… but they knew very well it wasn't going to be them 'going at it' in a booth, not on that night, maybe never…

"I know we haven't really been talking as much lately, but… are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, hesitant.

"When we were at Nationals, even before, you looked kind of… I don't know, lost? Then you got your hair cut and it sort of calmed down… But I don't know that it means that you're okay," he explained. She took a moment, then gave a relaxed look.

"There's been good and bad days. These days, and today, they've been good," she explained, and he got the message: she didn't want to get into 'those things,' not again and not today. He didn't make like there was anything to get, just took her words, and then took a slice of pizza.

"Let's keep it that way then," he told her. She gave a chuckle, picking up a slice as well. "Cheers," he told her and they 'struck' pizza slices.

"Cheers," she repeated, and they started eating. The pizza disappeared into conversations of school, and Glee Club and, to Quinn's own surprise, her defending the higher quality of the now departed Marty's Pizza.

"Last slice," Quinn declared suddenly. Puck looked down in surprise.

"Man, you weren't kidding…" he declared and she smirked. "You want it?"

"No, it's okay, take it," she shook her head.

"You sure?" he asked, she nodded, and he dug in. As he ate, he started thinking about the evening, what it was meant to be… "So I know we escaped Breadstix tonight, but it was supposed to be Valentine's Day, maybe we should do something special…" he suggested.

"Special how?" she asked, her curiosity all over her face.

"I don't know, you want to go see a movie?" he asked, and now she considered.

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to," he promised. She observed him for a beat.

"What if I did? Or didn't?"

"We can always just see how it goes," he elaborated.

"I like that idea," she nodded.

"Okay, good," he did the same. "No chick flicks though, right?"

"No, I promise," she laughed.

"Alright then, let's go," he got up, hesitated and then first offered his hand, then his arm, in case the hand was too forward for this. She took his arm and then headed to the theater.

"No dramas either," she declared.

"Don't worry, no drama here."

_Friend Supporters_

They'd been looking over the dessert list when Penny had gone by. They saw her go and at once turned to look back at Artie's table. He remained there, rearranging some of the various plates blanketing the surface, but he was definitely staying.

"Is she coming back?" Tina asked, looking back the way Penny had gone.

"I don't think so," Mike shook his head. She couldn't help but be saddened by this and he saw it, understood. It was his idea to suggest a solution. "You know we can always have our dessert at another table…" he spoke, and when she understood what he meant, she smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean we…"

"Come on," he nodded, getting up, and she followed. They came up to his table.

"Hey, Artie, can we join you?" Tina asked. He looked up, surprised.

"Sure, yeah," he indicated the space across from him. "Hungry? I've got plenty… for a lot of people."

"Wow, did you guys order everything?" Mike stared, while Tina reached for a pair of clean forks and handed him one.

"It was Penny's idea," Artie explained. "And then it backfired on her, so… here we are," he briefly explained.

"Well, we're here now, so…" Tina started, just as Rachel and Finn ran by. The three turned to watch them go.

"What are they doing?" Mike asked, but then they just laughed it away.

"Look, I really appreciate this, but I don't want to get in the way of your date," Artie shook his head, but Tina persisted.

"We don't mind," she promised.

"We're helping a friend," Mike nodded and Tina joined in.

"And we're making sure this food gets eaten," she added, reaching for a plate which had once held the same as her own dinner. "Any chance they'll bring all the desserts after?"

"I don't even know how she did this," he admitted. "So I don't know how to do it again."

"You can do it," Tina spoke confidently, and he smirked.

"Isn't it weird though to be on a Valentine's Day date with your boyfriend and your ex?" he asked her, looking to them both.

"It won't be if you don't bring it up," Mike pointed out.

"Right," Artie nodded. So they got to eating their way through the plates more often than not there already wasn't too much left, but they would move and swap them, claiming some things, refusing others. Emptied plates came to be piled on the end of the table. The whole thing felt like an odd sort of potluck, laughing and talking and eating.

"Can't believe it's already summer," Tina shook her head as the plates were gone and she sat resting against Mike's side, his arm around her shoulders.

"One year to go," Mike nodded, which made Tina frown. "Two for you guys, I know." Already the idea that he'd be gone and she'd still be there was not sitting well with her. "We've got to win Nationals next year," he shook his head, changing the subject.

"We'll need to keep an eye and make sure Finn and Rachel keep to themselves," Artie nodded, soon joined by the other two.

"It was just bad timing. Also we were cutting it pretty close with our songs," Mike pointed out.

"Yeah, if we'd been prepared earlier we could have practiced more, and maybe they would have had their kiss elsewhere," Tina went on.

"Already we're improving," Mike nodded.

"Well the first year we won Sectionals, lost Regionals. Now we got Sectionals and Regionals, but we lost Nationals. Maybe we'll get it next year," Tina smiled.

"Or we'll tank at Sectionals," Artie frowned.

"We won't," she insisted. "We'll win," she promised, slapping her hand on the table decisively.

"I don't think we have a choice now," Mike told Artie.

"Not if she says we'll win," he smiled.

So it wasn't really Valentine's Day, and he didn't have an actual date, but he had his friends, and they were all happy, laughing… Now he was looking around and he thought… He could be worse off. There were things he didn't have, yes, but what he did have made up for it in so many ways…

"So what do you think?" Tina asked. "Are we getting the whole dessert list, too?"

"I forgot about your appetite," Artie smiled, and Mike laughed. "Okay, if you two are in…"

Even without Penny they had gotten the waitress to fold and soon had an array of desserts to share. They stayed there, the three of them talking, until closing time, at which point they all packed into Mike's car, driving Artie home first. Now Summer was on its way, and maybe love would find him again.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	6. 11 Former Warblers 12 Pinkie Holders

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Or as I like to call it, Singles' Awareness Day! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"<strong>

**11 & 12: Former Warblers & Pinkie Holders**

_Former Warblers_

They weren't on either end of the bidding process, neither of them a Titan or a Cheerio, and they had no real point in even attending the auction. They had started plotting a quiet night in.

But then there were other things happening around them, things neither of them could ignore. They were out in the hall when the two Cheerios moved from the poster on the wall, advertising the auction, and they saw they were none other than Brittany and Santana. Why they were back in Cheerios gear, they didn't know, but at least they knew this would put them on the auction block… and neither of them looked particularly happy about it. Most people would have no idea why, but Kurt and Blaine, as their friends, were very much aware.

Then that afternoon, hanging out at Blaine's house, they'd gotten to discussing the girls' situations, how they would probably have wanted to be each other's dates but couldn't, for more reasons than the fact that they were both to be auctioned off.

Blaine had just said it off hand, a simple thing like "if they could just be bought and left alone," and then it had sparked the idea in Kurt: they would each buy one of the dates, give them one set of tickets, and then they could take the other set for themselves.

"So I guess we're getting our Valentine's Day after all," Kurt had declared, making Blaine smile. "I need to get home, have to get ready," he got up.

"It's not until this weekend…"

"Exactly. I'm behind already," Kurt nodded.

The day of the auction, they had met up outside the gym, where they had decided Blaine would bid on Brittany, and Kurt on Santana. They had to hope they would both win their bids, or else they would have a problem, even if they had one, the other would still have to go with her date as paid for… and if they lost both, then it would all be for nothing.

But then Blaine had won, and so had Kurt. Finally they were able to pull the girls aside, give the tickets as they should, and then head off to their very own Valentine's Day dinner. Once they had their table, Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt, see how anxious he looked, even if he tried to hide it.

"Did you just have an energy drink? Or five?" he smiled.

"The only thing I'm high on right now is… all this," he motioned around. "Four months ago, all I could hope for was a Valentine-free February 14th, pining after a certain Warbler, with no hope…" he trailed off 'dramatically.'

"No hope?" Blaine smirked.

"Well maybe I figured I'd win you over eventually," Kurt admitted. "All I had to go on was your strike out with Jeremiah the Gap boy."

"Four months sure changed a lot," Blaine hadn't stopped smiling, and now Kurt had joined him.

"It could change more if you transferred to McKinley…" he floated the idea, not for the first time.

"Maybe," he agreed, then raised his glass. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

"And happy Valentine's Day, Blaine," Kurt struck his glass to Blaine's. "Now what does that mean for next February though?" he had to ask.

"Next February…" Blaine pondered.

"I mean, sure, we're supposed to treat this day like Valentine's Day, and just because everyone else celebrates it in February doesn't mean we have to."

"Sure, we can move it to June," Blaine nodded along.

"Yes, exactly," Kurt agreed.

"Although where would we get cards, and chocolate, and kissing teddy bears," he mimed.

"We don't need those," Kurt shrugged. "Except the chocolate," he amended.

"What do we do in February then? When everyone else is doing Valentine's Day…"

"Guys' night in," he declared. "Watch some movies, nothing romantic, like… horror."

"Please, I've seen you during horror movies, the moment something jumps out you latch on and don't let go until the credits roll."

"What's your point?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I'm saying horror movies equal romantic," Blaine explained with a smile.

"I don't need an excuse to want to cuddle up to my guy," Kurt shook his head.

"Fair enough," Blaine nodded. "But I pick one movie and you pick the other."

"Deal," Kurt nodded.

"Nothing with the werewolf guy though."

"I know, I know," Kurt frowned, having already heard of this 'issue' before.

When Santana and Brittany had arrived, they'd passed by and shared a quick and covert thanks, getting just as discreet of a welcome. Then Kurt and Blaine had put in their order with the waitress, waiting on their dinner.

"So this June Valentine of ours," Blaine asked after the waitress had left.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, stirring the straw in his glass.

"Do we still do presents?"

"Do you think we should?" Kurt took on the same pondering tone.

"Well I did see something while I was here the other day…"

"That looks like an answer to me," Kurt tried not to look too excited, which was an activity generally doomed to failure.

"Too bad the store's closed by now," Blaine shook his head.

"Too, too bad," Kurt agreed. "But it's okay… I've got you, and that's already more than I could have hoped for," he smiled.

"Well I'm with you on that one," Blaine smiled back. "How about I go look into that tomorrow?"

"I'll come with you."

"Can't peek, Kurt," Blaine warned.

"Peeking? What? No peeking; I have my own shopping to do," he defended.

"That's true," Blaine nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Several, actually. Not that I'm telling, if I can't peek then neither can you."

_Pinkie Holders_

Santana had wanted to go right ahead and 're-quit' the Cheerios once she'd found out what she had really needed them for. It had taken Brittany convincing her three times over, one of which had involved a costume and props, but she'd finally agreed to go through with the auction. Brittany had a feeling she'd be paying for this evening for a while… She couldn't wait.

Standing backstage before going on, neither of them had any idea what was about to happen. Brittany had gone first, and she was definitely not shying away from having fun with this, hoping to pass on this sentiment to Santana, who was bound to be watching.

Santana had tried not to, but seeing Brittany bouncing around out there just couldn't help but make her smile and think 'okay, why not.' That thought process just went hand in hand with having Brittany in her life.

The bids were coming left and right, but it took a familiar – and unexpected – voice to get both their attentions. Santana's face stuck dangerously further and further out from behind the curtains, trying to see if it was who she thought it was, while Brittany tried to incorporate her searching of the crowd into her working the stage, so much that she was startled when Coach Sylvester called 'sold!' Brittany looked back to Santana, shrugging, then moved off the stage to find it was exactly who she'd thought. Blaine wouldn't explain, not yet, and then it was Santana's turn, and it all happened again, another familiar voice. The confusion went on, as Kurt won Santana's date. Seeing them arrive, Brittany – like Santana – just wanted to know what was happening.

The revelation of Kurt and Blaine's machinations turned the girls' prospects for the evening so far beyond what they had been that it took a moment for them to process it, but they did.

"Let's go," Brittany beamed, taking Santana's hand to pull her along, but she couldn't be moved.

"Wait, I-I don't know," she blinked. Her eyes darted left and right, letting Brittany see what it was which had glued Santana's feet to the ground… the fears, always there, and always the same…

"We're just having dinner," she shrugged. "That's all they need to know, the rest is all ours," she promised.

"I know," Santana nodded, but still she showed hesitation. Brittany approached.

"Then how's this: any time you're not sure, and you need to remember, just think about last night, the kiss before you had to go home." She paused and she could see the memory dance across Santana's face with boundless grace. "That's us, and it's not them, okay?" she nodded.

"Got it," Santana nodded, now trying to fix her face somewhere near normal instead of the weepy smile taking over her features.

"Come on, I'm starving," Brittany begged and finally they'd headed to the mall. The car ride had revolved around commenting what they'd managed to see of the auction. They made it to Breadstix, playing it cool as though they'd pulled a Jenny and ditched their assigned dates. The staff at Breadstix was already very familiar with them anyway.

"Let's get the shrimp," Santana decided, looking at the menu. "It's a date, after all," she went on, though her voice lowered.

"Is that like a rule?" Brittany asked.

"Well it is for me," Santana shrugged and the blonde smiled.

"Cool," she nodded. They picked their main course and with their order placed, they looked to each other. "It was really nice of them," she nodded to Kurt and Blaine off at their table. They'd made sure to thank them as they'd passed.

"Yes, leave it to the intrepid Warblers," Santana had to smile.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone else to be my Valentine," Brittany shook her head, taking one of the breadsticks, breaking it in half and rolling one half over to Santana, who took it with a chuckle.

"Neither would I," she vowed, each girl 'presenting' her half of a Breadstick before eating it up.

"Think one day…" Brittany started but then seemed to decide against following through on her question. Santana could take a wild guess as to what the rest of that sentence was. 'Think one day we won't pretend or hide?'

"One day, maybe… I hope… I really do," she answered as honestly as she could. It seemed to satisfy Brittany's question. Still Santana found herself looking around, to the other couples, other students dining… She could feel her worries come, so she took Brittany's advice… She remembered.

She'd been at Brittany's father's house, tagging along as Brittany was babysitting her younger sisters. After the two girls had gone to bed thought it only left the two of them there in Brittany's room. Santana had been airing her concerns above the auction, probably for the fiftieth time, while going over her history notes.

Then out of the blue Brittany had pulled her notebook out of her hands, tossed it aside and, before Santana knew to protest that gesture, she'd given her shoulders a tap that sent her lying on her back as she climbed over her. Santana almost looked in shock, to go from studying her notes to studying the flecks of those blue eyes looking down on her in three seconds flat. But then Brittany had brought smiling lips to hers, and the shock wore off, better to take in the kiss, slow and attentive.

It was going to be that, one kiss, however long it lasted. It wasn't going to go further, not with little sisters in the vicinity, a rule Santana shared. But one kiss was all they needed. Brittany could always say so much, just in the way she kissed her. It was never in vain, not with her, even when they used to do it to mess with boys' heads. There'd always be a layer in it that seemed to say 'let them have their fun, I'm kissing you, not them…' This kiss here, lying on her bed, just said three words over and over and grew in strength… I love you.

When Brittany had pulled back and they could once again see into each other's eyes, they'd held on to the moment as they could, until Santana knew she had to go. She left in peace though, worries buried out of sight, at least for that night.

"San? Hey… The shrimp's here," Brittany brought her back to the present, to Breadstix and their date "I'm going to eat them all if you don't," she warned as one of those shrimps disappeared into her mouth. Santana just smiled. "Are you okay?" Brittany smiled back, even if she didn't really know what she was smiling about.

"Never been better," she promised, digging into the shrimp with her. She didn't worry again all night.

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	7. 13 Care Givers 14 Night Enders

_A/N: Final chapter! Back to shift days tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Non-Valentine Valentine Auction"<strong>

**13 & 14. Care Givers & Night Enders**

_Care Givers_

They had never shared Valentine's Day, had just barely finally become a couple. They had not hesitated to offer themselves up as chaperones for the auction. It had come to both their minds, separately, that maybe this was an opportunity for them to experience even a 'fake' passing of that day for love. They would be there, at Breadstix, with the kids, the decorations… why not?

They didn't say a word, kept their surprises to themselves, unaware that the other was doing the same. Everything went off without a hitch, and finally the day came. They wouldn't be at the auction, going straight to the restaurant to wait on the couples. When Will arrived she was already there, inspecting the tables, one by one.

"The place looks great," he complimented as he came up to her. She looked over, smiling, and as she had ever since they'd officially begun going out she'd get this little look in her eyes like she remembered that they were together now, together finally… and her face looked to be housing sunlight.

"Will, hi!" she kissed him lightly, looked around. "Well, you know, it's not much, but hopefully the spirit will be there, and the kids will get into it."

"Not just the kids," he promised, pulling a single red rose from behind his back and presenting it to her. She gasped in surprise, taking it by placing her fingers on the ribbon around the stem.

"Why thank you," she bowed her head, laughing. "I should find a place for this so it doesn't get damaged tonight," she looked around.

"You mean like that?" he pointed to the registers, where an empty vase – with water – was waiting.

"You came prepared!" she beamed with pride, moving to put her rose safely in its vase before turning to look at Will. "Now we need to finish getting ready before the kids arrive," she nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded with a smile.

Before long the first pair arrived, in the shape of Mike and Tina. More couples would arrive and, before long, the evening was in full swing. Will and Emma's job was a fairly easy one, all things considered. The kids were just having fun, eating, laughing, sometimes kissing, though nothing they had to intervene with… Well, except maybe Brian and Jenny, though Emma was too shy to approach them, and Will wasn't too keen on the approach either. They'd waited until they came up for air to talk to them.

The evening progressed, with some leaving, some being replaced… One by one the couples had begun to leave. From what they could see most of those departures were in happiness, brand new, or renewed, or reinforced… There were a couple of stragglers – Artie and Mike and Tina – but then Will and Emma were more or less officially off the clock, which for both of them meant it was time to move into phase two.

"Where are you going?" Will asked as she moved away. "You're not leaving, are you?" he asked.

"No, of course not, I… Are you?" she asked and he shook his head and they both paused, looking to one another, and… they understood immediately, bursting with laughter.

"So you planned something, too?" he nodded slowly, and she confirmed. "Here?" he asked, and again she nodded. This jogged his memory on something he'd seen earlier. He moved to the registers, where he'd stashed a box of things he'd assembled for their date, and in seeing the box at its side – which he'd seen earlier – he now knew she had done the same. He picked up the box and turned to show it to her. "This yours?"

"Yes!" she smiled, "I, well, I mean it's ours, but…" she moved to take it, seeing his own box. "Oh…"

"Want to compare?" he smiled, and she smiled back, nodding. They got to the table set aside for them; the waiting staff at Breadstix apparently had more forethought and had caught on to their double booking. With the rose in its vase as their centerpiece, they sat across from one another. "So… Valentine's Day…" he breathed.

"First for us," she nodded.

"Which in our case, since we're not high school students," he motioned to one waitress, who brought wine. Emma was all smiles as they each took their glasses up and looked in the other's eyes. "Here's to… a long time coming," he declared, and they struck glasses.

"Oh, I shouldn't have too much, makes my head loopy," she breathed. "Nice move, by the way, with the wine. Want to see my move?" she asked, waving to someone behind Will and he turned to find a couple of the violinists he usually saw backing up the Glee Club.

"Hey… guys…" he laughed, impressed. They began to play, and he looked back to Emma. "Okay, your move beats my move," he gave in.

"I have connections," she shrugged and he laughed on. She reached to open her box, which prompted him to do the same with his own. "It's not much, just some personal touches," she explained first.

"Same here," he nodded. She first pulled out a pair of candles, which renewed the chuckling as he did the same. "See and I wasn't even sure if I should bring them," she smiled as Will lit all four. "Okay, your turn," she nodded to his box.

"Right, okay, let's see," he looked in, trying to decide. "Well, obviously music is taken care of," he showed that he'd brought a portable radio, put it back in.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Quite alright," he promised, returning to his box. "I thought you might want to have your cleaning kit, just in case," he pulled it out, but of course she had brought her own. "Well, I know you don't have this," he pulled out a small hand-wrapped box. She smiled.

"No, but…" she reached in and pulled out a present of her own, and her wrapping skills put anyone else's to shame. "Now or after dinner?" she asked. He nudged his present toward her and she breathed. "Oh, good," she handed him her own, eager. They unwrapped in unison – she unwrapped as meticulously as she wrapped, so Will was the first to uncover his present.

"Emma…" he almost instantly welled up.

"It's not much," she insisted. "You know I'm good with archives," she shrugged, even if seeing his reaction did give her a happy jolt. The frame held four items, two pictures, two news clippings. The first clipping/picture combo chronicled Will's old club's '93 win. Next to it, the other pair featured the article on the New Directions' upcoming trip to New York, and the picture had all the kids around Will. "I know you guys didn't win, but the article was actually good, and…"

"It's perfect," he promised, trying to pull back his tears, motioning for her to open her present. When she did and saw the earrings, she gasped.

"Oh, Will, I… But I only…"

"I saw them and I thought they'd fit you well," he kept her from comparing such a thing as 'worth.' She had given him something worth every bit of those earrings and then some… and that was before the frame.

_Night Enders_

The lights at Breadstix were turned off, the last patrons gone. The night was done, everyone had to go home.

When their picnic wad done, Finn had helped Rachel, gathering everything up that had to be thrown out while she folded up the blanket. When he returned he found her running her finger along the surface of the token, cupped in her hand like it was the most precious thing she'd ever held.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She placed the token in her pocket, tapped it to make sure it was there, then looked to him.

"Ready," she nodded. They got in his car and they were off to her house. He could tell she was either tired or really happy, at the way she stared out the window. And he liked to think it was both. They got to her house and he went around to get the car door open for her, offering his hand. He walked her to her door and looked to her. This was the best… fake Valentine's Day ever," she smiled and he kissed her, holding for a few moments before either of them was ready to let go. Eventually though they did and he didn't let go of her hand until he had to.

X

Quinn and Puck had gone for a comedy, the non-romantic kind. It had not been the best thing they'd ever seen, but it didn't need to be. It had prompted Puck to pull out his 'dialogue replacement,' and finally the movie – or Puck's version of it – had her laughing. She'd forgotten how much she liked when he did this, and how much he could make her laugh. Now all he had to see was how happy she looked and he needed nothing else in the world.

There were very few people in the theater, and while there had been one or two who didn't care for his 'act,' a few others looked to be trying to listen in to what he said, too. Quinn had to smile at this. He was never better in her eyes than in moments like these…

When the movie was over, they left with Puck still digging in the popcorn. "Can't believe you still had place after the pizza," she smirked.

"Hey, it's me, remember?" he shrugged.

"I do, I do," she nodded. They got to her car and she looked to the tub. "You drop any of that in here, I'm leaving you on the side of the road."

"Hey, I remember, too," he promised, and she smiled. She drove him home and, when she stopped, the car grew silent. They both thought of it: if this was a date, should they kiss? He looked like he wanted to, but wouldn't without her consent. She looked like she wanted it, too, but she hesitated. She leaned in, slow, looking at him. "You don't have to," he found himself telling her. She smiled, redirecting to deposit a kiss on his cheek. She held to it though, and immobile with her lips to his cheek, both of them had to take a breath before they'd manage to pull away. He nodded to her and got out of the car. Quinn watched him go, thudding back against her seat with a sigh before driving off.

X

With their secret-date-hidden-as-a-dinner-between-friends over, Sam and Mercedes got in her car and started toward Sam's 'home.' It had been a good evening, easy-going… They'd been nervous at first, but that had quickly come away. When they got to the motel, she stopped, and he looked out the window. "You okay?" she asked.

"Some nights I just hate having to come back here," he shrugged, then looked to her. "Never would have dreamed to bring people back here before…" he admitted, then leaned in to kiss her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "If you need to get away, my house is always there," she nodded. He smiled, nodding back before heading out.

X

When they'd left the restaurant, now with Artie, they knew the plan had been to return to Mike's, the two of them, but with Artie there now it brought… questions. It wasn't like they had to tell him this, but inside they knew part of them was well aware they'd still think about it. In the end they had driven him home, though they'd promised themselves they'd have a movie night with him later.

"Sucks he couldn't get a proper date tonight," Tina told Mike as they went to his house.

"I know," Mike agreed. "Maybe by next February…"

"I thought it was February now," she joked, returning to their previous game of pretending it really was Valentine's Day. She yawned and he frowned, reaching to stroke her cheek.

"You're tired, I'll take you home."

"But the movie…" she protested weakly.

"We'll watch one another night," he swore. "Tomorrow?" he offered.

"It's a date," she smiled, and when they stopped at a red light he leaned over to kiss the side of her head.

X

After the restaurant, Kurt had taken to the wheel to drive Blaine home; his boyfriend was probably not in a position to drive anyway, drunk on nothing but life, and music from the radio, to which he danced in his seat. The drive was longer, and Kurt knew he'd have to drive back on his own after, but he didn't mind. When they arrived though, Blaine had a thought.

"Why don't you stay over?"

"Stay… over?" Kurt asked, semi-awkward.

"Take my bed, I'll take the couch," Blaine insisted. Kurt didn't know what to say. "Come on."

"Okay… Thank you," he smiled. Once inside, Kurt had called home to tell his father where he'd be, while Blaine got Kurt some clothes to sleep in. They had changed, watched television for a while before they headed to bed. They kissed goodnight and Kurt went to the room on his own.

It felt both intimidating and thrilling to climb in that bed. The sheets, the clothes… they smelled like him, like Blaine. Kurt breathed deep and soon was carried into dreams.

X

Santana had driven Brittany home, but when they arrived the blonde didn't look ready to go. She looked back to Santana with a look that usually led to nakedness…

"It's a full house in there tonight, isn't it?" Santana pointed out.

"Full House isn't on at this hour," Brittany frowned and Santana smirked, especially at the look Brittany gave next.

"Look at you cracking jokes now… But you know what I mean."

"I'll be real quiet," she begged.

"Yeah, like that ever works," Santana shook her head with a smirk.

"But I want to…" Brittany's voice was not helping if 'resistance' was Santana's goal. "Fine," Brittany relented, which Santana instantly regretted. "But you had fun tonight, right?" she smiled.

Santana cupped her cheek, stroked the skin with her thumb for a moment before pulling her forward for a kiss, meant to be just in thanks to the lovely evening, but with the leftover of their previous discussion, maybe she'd put more to it than intended, judging by how Brittany responded to it. If neither of them pulled back soon, there would be no stopping… A really lovely evening, probably one of if not the best they'd had… It would only be fair that it'd end this way then, right? These thoughts, coupled with the way their hands were now bent on exploring each other, had then turned into Santana tugging Brittany with her into the backseat.

"Hey, don't ever say I never take you anywhere special," she joked, and she heard Brittany laugh from on top of her.

X

Will and Emma were the last ones out. Will carried the two boxes, while Emma had the vase with her rose. She went on carrying it as they got in Will's car and started for her place.

"You know some day some of those kids will look back on this night and say 'that's where everything changes,' when they met the one they'd be together with… or maybe they already are…" she breathed, every bit the romantic, smiling.

"I bet they will," he smiled back, inwardly pondering if the two of them were in that image of hers.

"I'd never say that to them though. Too much pressure," she shook her head.

"Definitely," he nodded.

"I had a really good time tonight," she told him, and when looking at her he saw how happily she breathed in her rose.

"Better than anything I could have expected," he agreed and she smiled at him. They got to her house and, careful not to drop the flower or the water, she leaned in to kiss him.

"Good night, Will," she smiled.

"Good night, Emma." He watched her go, wondering about their next – real – Valentine's Day. He could only hope they'd still be together, and he wouldn't have screwed this up… again. Who knew, maybe they'd even be engaged…

THE END


End file.
